(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and a device for increasing the quality of signals respectively received by plural destination devices of a wireless telecommunications network, the signals being subject to interference being generated by plural flows of complex modulation symbols transmitted on the same resource.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
When several source devices transmit signals to respective destination devices using the same resource, in the framework of a wireless telecommunications network, interference occurs. Interference degrades the quality of signals received by the destination devices and therefore may decrease the overall performance of the wireless telecommunications network.
It is desirable to overcome the aforementioned problems, which occur in typical wireless telecommunications networks.